


Morning Bliss

by ApollosArtemis



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Sanvers, Domestic!Alex, Domestic!Maggie, F/F, Fluff, Sanvers - Freeform, morning fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 16:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApollosArtemis/pseuds/ApollosArtemis
Summary: When there’s no danger, or any reason to stress really, Maggie and Alex enjoy a morning together.





	Morning Bliss

Maggie wakes up first.

Usually it’s the other way around. Usually Alex’s need for control, for safety, for being ready whenever anyone needs her, causes her to wake first. When she does, and when everything is okay, all she does is stare at Maggie and admire her. 

But now Maggie wakes up first, so she’s the one admiring her girlfriend as the sun comes up. 

Alex stirs a little, moves her arm around a bit until she finds Maggie and pulls her into her. 

For a second Maggie thinks that’s it, but then Alex’s fingers find their way to her side and tickle her, causing Maggie to kick her. 

“Now that was uncalled for.” 

“You’re supposed to be asleep! Tickling me was uncalled for Danvers, but well, you started.” With that Maggie escapes Alex’s embrace and starts rapidly moving her fingers over her stomach and sides. 

“Maggie! Stop, just- Mags!” Alex was trying to get a hold of her hands, or her wrists, and then she tried kicking her legs up to push Maggie off of her that way, but the tiny detective was surprisingly strong.

“What was that Danvers?” 

“Please? Please stop?” Maggie finally let go of her but continued to hover over her as Alex caught her breath. “There are more pleasant ways to wake up you know.” 

“Really? Such as?” 

“Oh my God, could you just play along once?” 

Maggie smiles at her, and then finally leans down to kiss her. 

“I love you.” 

It’s not the first time they said it, but they don’t remember who said it first anyway, because they keep whispering it, over and over and over between soft morning kisses. 

At some point, somehow, they switch places, and Alex presses Maggie into their mattress. 

They continue to kiss until an impatient pup jumps on the bed. When they still don’t stop, she starts barking loudly. 

“Trudy! I’m having some quality time with my lady, you can wait!” Maggie exclaimed, but when she moved to kiss Alex again she found that her girlfriend was moving away from her. “Hey, no, I’m more important than some dog.” 

“If you call Gertrude ‘some dog’ ever again, I’ll force you to sleep on the couch for a week.” Alex retorts as she picks the puppy up. 

Maggie sighs dramatically and gets up as well. 

“We want you to apologize.” Alex says as she turns so that Gertrude is looking at Maggie. 

The detective raises an eyebrow, but Alex pouts, so she gives in. “Fine. I’m so sorry for implying you’re not the greatest and cutest dog in the entire universe, Your Majesty Gertrude Danvers-Sawyer.” 

“That sounded sarcastic Mags.” 

“Ugh, okay. I love you Trudy, and I’m sorry, and next time you interrupt any sexy times I won’t call you ‘some dog’ and yell at you.” She glances at Alex quickly before adding: “But if we’re doing anything more intense than kissing I can’t promise I won’t actually yell somethings.” 

Alex laughs at that and puts Gertrude down. 

“You’re cute Danvers.” Maggie tells her quietly before kissing her quickly. “Pancakes?” 

“With chocolate chips?” 

“Sure, as long as Kara doesn’t storm in here and demands like 3 portions.” 

“She wouldn’t dare.” 

“Right. Remind me what happened last time you asked me for pancakes? Yeah, Kara stormed in. I hadn’t even said yes yet!” 

Alex huffed and then grabbed the chocolate chips that she had put away too high for Maggie to reach. “Anything else I can do to help.”

“Yes. Stay away from the kitchen, we wouldn’t want a complaint from the neighbors at 10 in the morning about how we keep setting the kitchen on fire.” 

Alex pouted and Maggie stuck her tongue out. Gertrude started barking again so Alex went to take care of whatever she needed this time. 

It didn’t take long before Maggie finished the batch, and soon they were enjoying their pancakes in silence. 

“I could get used to slow mornings.” Maggie mentioned as she went to clean up while Alex set up Netflix. 

“Don’t jinx it!” Alex yelled back from the living room. 

As Maggie joined her on the couch she told her that yes, she could get used to slow morning like this as well. 

“I love morning with you.” Alex said absently as they continued their HIMYM rewatch session. 

“I love everything with you.” Maggie replied. 

“I love you in general.” Alex said back.

“Nerd.” 

“Takes one to know one Sawyer.” 

Maggie laughed at that before grabbing Gertrude from the edge of the couch so that she could enjoy this moment in peace with her perfect little family. “That is does Danvers, that it does

**Author's Note:**

> With the deleted sanvers scene coming out yesterday, I felt like we could all use some soft and cute Sanvers, I hope you all enjoyed it!!!


End file.
